Niosący Karę
Niosący Karę - Zakon założony pod koniec 41 milenium, jako odpowiedź na zagrożenie ze strony WAAAGH! Garakhaga w sektorze Forsarr. Pochodzi z genoziarna zakonu Salamander,funkcję Mistrza zakonu (Najwyższego Sędziego) pełni Gorok El Agrael Historia "Sektor Forsarr upada. Upada pod nawałą Orków, Deliverance, siedziba Kruczej Gwardii i drugi z naszych światów kuźni czekają na uderzenie, które je zmiażdży. To zabrnęło już za daleko - jeżeli Forsarr upadnie, następne sektory Tempestus staną otworem. Mechanicum wnosi prośbę (to słowo ledwie przeszło przez syntetyzator mowy członka rady Terry z ramienia Mechanicum) o utworzenie na Incubusie nowego zakonu, z genoziarna zakonu Salamander. Garakhag musi zostać powstrzymany. " Fabrykator Generał Adeptus Mechanicus przed 26 fundacją. '' Prośba została przyjęta, a honor prowadzenia nowego zakonu otrzymał brat kapitan 7 kompanii klanowej, Gorok El Agrael. Wraz ze swoją drużyną dowodzenia miał tworzyć trzon nowego zakonu, jednak wiedział on, iż nie będzie miał czasu na długie szkolenia. Miał mimo to 55 lat nim będzie mógł powołać swoich marines do życia i łeb na karku. Pierwszym, co zrobił nowy mistrz zakonu, było uzyskanie zgody na wyprawę do Archiwów Marsa, aby wspomóc Imperium i wzmocnić pozycję swojego zakonu, jak i planety odnalezieniem STC. Wyprawa ta, opisana i zaklasyfikowana jako tajny materiał przyniosła owoc w postaci odnalezienia STC pancerza modułowego "Łowca" oraz STC pola statycznego. Samo pole miało niedługo odegrać ważną rolę w powstaniu i rekrutacji zakonu, a pancerz "Łowca", choć nie stanowił, uzbrojenia astartes, miał zapewnić zakonowi środki do utworzenia sił wsparcia - czegoś czego siły marines nie miały od czasów Herezji Horusa. Nieoczekiwany Sojusz Dowódca zakonu, gdy tylko dostarczył na swą nową planetę STC nowego pancerza, zdecydował, że pierwsza partia 20 tysięcy pancerzy zostanie przehandlowana za uzbrojenie dla jego astartes - przysługiwał im standardowy park maszynowy i flota, ale zrezygnował z tego pierwszego, licząc na zdobycie lepszego wyposażenia dla zakonu w Systemach Cerberusa - miejscu, gdzie złota era Imperium wciąż jeszcze trwa, a ludzie żyją wierni słowu Imperatora sprzed Herezji. Misja Szkoleniowa "Taki kryptonim nosi w archiwum misja, dzięki której prawdopodobnie uratowano galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej. Dzięki wizjom brata bitewnego Baela, potwierdzonym przez Wielkiego Kronikarza Xaviera udało się ustalić miejsce, w którym zacząć miał się Koniec. W ciągu kilku godzin na krążownik zakonu zaokrętowała się 6 Kompania pod wodzą Sędziego Kamrela oraz Wielkiego Kronikarza. Według raportu złożonego przez sierżanta Isildura oraz leksykana Baela wylądowali podczas zażartej bitwy pomiędzy siłami Chaosu a bliżej niezidentyfikowanymi przedstawicieli ludzi, oraz miejscowych odmian squatów oraz eldarów. Obie strony konfliktu były wyposażone w broń białą podobną do tej z dzikich światów, chociaż siły "Ładu" miały na swoim wyposażeniu prymitywną broń palną, statki powietrzne oraz czołgi. Po wstępnym oczyszczeniu perymetru Sędzia Kamrel poprowadził oddział do squata, którego topór mieliśmy odzyskać, jeżeli nie udałoby się nam go uratować. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez demony Mrocznych Potęg oraz mrowie kultystów, których prowadzili czempioni. Ich broń oraz zbroje, choć wyglądające na prymitywne, były nadzwyczaj skuteczne. Sędzia Kamrel zginął w trakcie naszego marszu, a jego ciało chronił Wielki Kronikarz Xavier. Squat, Gotrek Gurnisson, padł mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Wtedy leksykan Bael otworzył przejście i pojawił się przy jego ciele, co pozwoliło mu zdobyć topór przed siłami Chaosu i zabić większego demona krwawego boga. Sierżant Isildur wyprowadził po tym wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu członków oddziału, zabierając także zwłoki wszystkich braci, dzięki czemu odzyskano ich genoziarno dla zakonu. Gdy 6 kompania odlatywała z planety, ta została wciągnięta do Osnowy. Ponadto, nim to się wydarzyło, zanotowano pojawienie się krążownika zdradzieckiego zakonu Synów Malice.Razem z planetą znajdują się oni w Osnowie. Sierżant Isildur za zasługi na polu bitwy oraz zachowanie zimnej krwi podczas wycofywania się, zostaje awansowany do stopnia kapitańskiego. Pozostali bracia, w tym leksykan Bael, wraz z Isildurem zostaną odznaczeni Toporem Zagłady. Nikt po nich już nie otrzyma takiego odznaczenia" ''- I tak właśnie będzie zapisane. Nic innego się nie wydarzyło. Zrozumiano? -'' Po bezgłośnych potwierdzeniach Gorok El Agrael, Najwyższy Sędzia, zatwierdził raport, jaki miał spocząć na zawsze w ich archiwach. Taki sam raport otrzymała także Inkwizycja, co wystawiało zakon na olbrzymie ryzyko. Decyzja Najwyższego Sędziego była jednak prawem, za którym podążał cały zakon. Czarne Chmury nad Zakonem - ''"To plugawi odstępcy, ateiści, słudzy demonów, kurwie syny. Nie płacą dziesięciny, głośno mówią, iż nasz Pan, Imperator nie jest bogiem, a człowiekiem. To Herezja i zdrada Imperium. Niosący Karę muszą zostać ukarani. Zbyt wielu poddanych Imperatora zwiedli już z właściwej ścieżki." - Apostatos, dawny kardynał Forsarr po tym, jak nie pozwolono mu wrócić na stołeczną planetę sektora by pilnować religijności nowych osadników. W budowie. Organizacja Budowa Zakonu Zakon z racji sojuszu z Systemami Cerberusa, dla celów ochrony i kontroli sojusznika przekracza swoim stanem liczebnym normy wyznaczone przez Codex Astartes. Zakon liczy pełne 2000 wojowników, z których połowa stacjonuje w Systemach Cerberusa, druga zaś prowadzi działania wszędzie tam, gdzie wrogowie Imperium atakują. Jako zakon kierujący się Imperialną Prawdą, nie posiada on w swych strukturach Kapelanów. Liczba kompanii - 20. 1 Kompania "Sąd Najwyższy" - Odmiennie niż w niektórych innych zakonach, najbardziej doświadczeni wojownicy, służący w tej Kompanii nie są transferowani do innych dowódców - a zawsze i wszędzie podążają za Najwyższym Sędzią, który to powziął postanowienie nie unikania walki pomimo swej nowej pozycji. Gdy setka marines w pancerzach Terminator uderza, wynik walki jest niemal zawsze przesądzony. 2 Kompania "Kowale Losu" - Kompania pod dowództwem Hefaistosa, Mistrza Kuźni, to wprawni w walce wojownicy, których umiejętność z tej dziedziny ustępuje tylko i wyłącznie ich umiejętnościom w zakresie budowania oraz naprawy broni oraz pojazdów. Do walki ruszają zazwyczaj w wzmocnionych pancerzach wspomaganych mark VIII "Wędrowiec", dzięki cudom technologii rozpętując piekło na ziemi. 3 Kompania "Salamandry" - Dowodzona przez Sędziego Kantela jako jedyna stosuje doktrynę wojenną ojczystego zakonu, dzięki broniom termicznym i miotaczom ognia spopielając wrogów Imperatora. Z racji ograniczeń dystansowych broni, których używają, drużyna szturmowa została zamieniona na dodatkową drużynę ciężkiego wsparcia. 4 Kompania "Młot Imperatora" - Sędzia Imrael Assenden podobnie jak Kantel zrezygnował z możliwości ataku z powietrza na rzecz dodatkowej drużyny ciężkiego wsparcia. Żołnierze tej kompanii lubią używać broni ciężkich, na ich rzecz praktycznie zrezygnowali ze zwykłych bolterów i nawet marines z drużyn taktycznych walczą szturmowymi bądź ciężkimi bolterami, działkami plazmowymi i laserowymi. Z tego względu preferują walki w obronie, bądź szturmowanie bunkrów i ciężko umocnionych stanowisk broni ciężkich, gdzie mogą wykorzystać przewagę zasięgu . 5 Kompania "Wojownicy Wiatru" - Kompania Sędziego Gorthoia Sejanusa jest w całości złożona z kompanii szturmowych, w których plecaki skokowe zamieniono na pancerze Łowczy. Atakują z nieba, rozsiewając śmierć swoimi działkami plazmowymi oraz boltowymi minigunami, które czasem zamieniają na broń do walki wręcz. W razie konieczności zrzucają pancerze i walczą na ziemi w normalnych pancerzach wspomaganych. 6 Kompania "Egzekutorzy" - Kompania prowadzona przez Egzekutora zakonu, uzbrojeni do walki z demonami oraz normalnymi przeciwnikami, towarzyszą Egzekutorowi w jego misjach. Dzięki życzliwości sojuszników wyposażeni są w pancerze szturmowe wzoru VII wraz z cerberejskimi ulepszeniami. Polują oni na największych i najgroźniejszych przeciwników wymagających kary. 7 Kompania 'Oddani Śmierci" - Kompania zakonu złożona w całości z drużyn taktycznych, pod dowództwem Terrona Akbara, zwanego też "Niespodzianką". Żołnierze tej kompanii nie korzystają z żadnych pojazdów naziemnych, znani są także z pogardy dla możliwości odwrotu - nie zdarzyło się, by opuścili swą pozycję, nawet wobec możliwości śmierci. 8 Kompania "Czarownicy" - To tutaj służy najwięcej psioników zakonu (zazwyczaj 14, 15 braci), podążając innymi ścieżkami psioniki uzupełniają się nawzajem, lecząc braci, inspirując ich, a przede wszystkim niszcząc wroga mocą osnowy. Obecnie kompanii przewodzi Ingmar Deodorot. 9 Kompania "Pancerniacy" - W tej kompanii żołnierze postawili na walkę z pojazdami pancernymi przeciwnika, toteż wyposażeni są we wszelkie wyrzutnie rakiet, bronie melta cerberyjskiego wzoru Hellbringer oraz bronie plazmowe. Ich dowódcą jest Bethel Kang. 10 Kompania "Cienie" - W zakonie Niosących Karę kompania ta, odmiennie niż w wielu innych zakonach nie pełni ona roli szkoleniowej, służą tu wojownicy, oddani skrytemu podejściu do walki, zastawianiu pułapek oraz likwidowaniu ważniejszych celów - oddani byciu Zwiadowcami. Kompania jest pod dowództwem Leonida Rakszasy. Kompanie od 11 do 20 są kompaniami szkoleniowo - strażniczymi, to stąd nadchodzą uzupełnienia do głównych oddziałów zakonu, dlatego też każda kompania szkoli się w tym samym stylu walki co główna kompania, do której jej żołnierze będą trafiać. Czas w systemie Dedal upływa im więc na nieustannych ćwiczeniach, alarmach bojowych oraz tworzeniu sprzętu dla siebie i głównych kompanii. Kultura Kultura zakonu wywodzi się z ojczystego zakonu Salamander z pewnymi modyfikacjami - jako Niosący Karę noszą na herbie topór, który stanowi jasne przesłanie do wrogów ludzkości - czeka ich egzekucja. Zakonnicy kładą nacisk na takie cnoty jak lojalność, samo poświęcenie i odpowiedzialność. Największe znaczenie dla zakonników ma jednak cnota nieustępliwości w dążeniu do zwycięstwa - co skutkuje walką w każdych, nawet beznadziejnych warunkach - bowiem żaden zakonnik nie przyzna się do tego, że zawiódł Imperatora i pozwolił osądzonemu uciec. Powoduje to, że nie raz całe kompanie są niszczone, a osądzeni, którzy uciekną, mogą się spodziewać spotkania z daną kompanią zakonu w przyszłości. Bowiem Niosący Karę niosą ją tak długo, aż doniosą. Wierzenia Podobnie jak wiele zakonów AA, Niosący Karę NIE WYZNAJĄ Imperatora jako Boga. Uważają go za Największego z ludzi i kierują się zasadami Imperialnej Prawdy, Nie uznają żadnych bóstw, także Mrocznych Potęg. Z racji swojej niewiary odmawiają wszelkiej współpracy z przedstawicielami Heklezjarchatu (jak nazywają Eklezjarchat), takimi jak Ordo Hereticus czy Siostry Bitwy a na swoich światach nie utrzymują świątyń, zaś kult Imperatora jest powoli wypierany przez Imperialną Prawdę. Gdyby nie ochrona ze strony Mechanicum, zakon po oczyszczeniu Forsarr przestałby istnieć. Stopnie, tytuły, odznaczenia Najwyższy Sędzia - Stanowisko mistrza w zakonie Niosących Karę. Tak zadecydował pierwszy mis... Najwyższy Sędzia zakonu. Kieruje zakonem, odpowiada za kontakty z innymi zakonami i organizacjami. Może zwołać Wielki Sąd, na którym wyznacza się misję dla zakonu bądź pojedynczych kompanii, jak i Egzekutora. Egzekutor - Stanowisko Egzekutora jest niewiele młodsze od samego zakonu.Egzekutor ma za zadanie reprezentować zakon oraz polować na najgorszych wrogów Ludzkości oraz eksterminować ich. Został nim mianowany młody kronikarz 6 kompanii, Bael. Wysłany wraz z sojusznikami z technokracji na Ghaze, miał reprezentować swoją osobą zakon oraz wymierzyć karę wyznawcom Chaosu. Po tej kampanii objął przywództwo nad 6 kompanią, zwącej się od tej pory na równi z nim egzekutorami. Sędzia- Stanowisko kapitana w zakonie. Dowodzi kompanią, może zwołać Mały Sąd, na którym ogłasza, na jakiego z osądzonych będzie polował. Może negocjować z innymi organizacjami i zakonami. Topór Zagłady - Unikalne odznaczenie przyznane jednorazowo w całej historii zakonu, za operację odzyskania Topora Grimnira z nieznanej z nazwy planecie. W budowie. Genoziarno Genoziarno ojczystego zakonu Niosących Karę, Salamander, jest nad wyraz podatne na mutacje z racji wysokiego promieniowania na Nocturnie. Z tego powodu rzadko używano go przy powoływaniu nowych zakonów, bowiem nawet najlepsze z wyselekcjonowanych genoziaren budziły obawę co do losu człowieka, któremu się je wszczepi. Marines z Niosących Karę, tak jak ich protoplaści mają wolniejsze reakcje od marines z innych zakonów. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważono, że coraz więcej marines wyrasta ze swoich pancerzy, nie tracąc przy tym swojej szybkości. W 100 lat 80% zakonu przerosło "Najwyższego" Sędziego, osiągając 3 metry wzrostu. Flota Zakonu "Osąd Imperatora" - Barka Bojowa 1 kompanii oraz flagowy okręt zakonu. "Kuźnia" - Barka Bojowa 2 kompanii. "Smok" - Barka bojowa 3 kompanii. "Kat" - Krążownik 6 kompanii zakonu. "Strażnica" - Klasztor - Forteca Niosących Karę, stacjonuje w systemie Dedal z 10 kompaniami na pokładzie. Park Maszynowy Przed krucjatą Forsarr 15 transporterów Rhino. 15 ścigaczy Landa. 25 czołgów Predator: * 10 Predatorów Destructor. * 15 Predatorów Annihilator 15 pojazdów powietrznych Thunderhawk: * 10 pojazdów zwykłego typu * 5 Thunderhawk Transporter 10 pojazdów powietrznych Stormbird. Kapsuły Desantowe - bez ograniczeń. 10 czołgów szturmowych Vindicator 12 Samobieżnych wyrzutni rakietowych Whirlwind Hyperios 10 transporterów Razorback "Stronos" 1 pojazd dowodzenia Damocles 3 Land Raidery Redeemer Po krucjacie Forsarr Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Zakony Kategoria:Astartes Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines